The objectives of this research project are: 1) to determine the existing legal rights of adolescents seeking or receiving mental health services in various states throughout the nation; 2) to ascertain the actual practices of persons and agencies providing mental health services to adolescents in Massachusetts; and 3) to determine from these findings of law and practice some of the major legal problems associated with the provision of mental health services to adolescents, and to recommend changes to laws, regulations, and/or practices to eliminate or lessen these problems. The project is now entering the last of its three phases, which are: 1) a review of legal and psychological literature and of the statutory and case law of selected states (6/73-8/74); 2) a field survey of the providers of mental health services in Massachusetts (9/74-8/75); and 3) writing of the final report including recommendation for changes in laws, regulations, and/or practices.